Beez's Anniversary
by Barry Bubblestein
Summary: It's Adorabeezle's 16th anniversary, but none of the other racers seem to care because she's doesn't win very much. Can her OC boyfriend, Barry Bubblestein, help her remind them that she's a good racer. Co-written by SwizzleMalarkeyFan and features Mine and her OC. OC x Adorabeeze and OC x Gloyd are the only pairings. Rated T for a later chapter.
1. No one cares

A/N: **Hey guys, this is my second story i'm writing featuring my OC Barry Bubblestein. It's just a little "One Sweet Race" kinda story that was written by me and Co-written by SwizzleMalarkeyFan and features one of her OCs. Since yesterday (January 28th was my birthday and me and her do a lot of birthday role play scenarios featuring our OCs, I thought i'd take one and make a story out of it.**

* * *

Barry walked along the cookie crumb path in a happy mood. The last race of the day had just finished and he was on his way to see his girlfriend, Adorabeezle Winterpop. She hadn't made the roster the day before, so Barry figured that she was just off celebrating at home. As he walked, he quietly hummed the Mega Man 2 Wily Castle theme to himself. Most of the racers hummed the Sugar Rush theme, but being fan made, he had his own preferences.

"_Gotta run gotta run now, gotta run gotta run now. Kill Flash Man. Gotta climb gotta climb now. Also Crash Man_." He sang to himself.

"Hey Barry!" Someone suddenly called out.

"Huh what, is the chapter starting?" Barry stammered, snapping back to attention. He then noticed a girl with long white hair with red streaks in it, topped off by a peppermint beret with a red and white mint in the center. She wore a red and green striped dress with matching leggings. Her jacket which she wore over top had red and white stripes as well, finishing off with a pair of black dress shoes. "Hey look everybody, it's OC character Presley Peppermint." He turned to the reader as she ran up to him.

"What's up Barry?" Presley asked the blue racer, pulling out a peppermint lollipop from a little bag she carried around. She then offered him one. "Want one?"

Barry accepted it and began to unwrap it. "Thanks, I was ju-POP!" But when he removed the wrapping on it, the lolly exploded.

"Hehehehehe, joke lollipops! Work every time!" Presley giggled to herself, sticking a real on in her mouth.

"As I was saying, I'm off to visit Adorabeezle. It's her sixteenth anniversary of racing in Sugar Rush." Barry explained to her.

Presley's expression suddenly fell at the mention of the winter racer's name. "I just went by Adorabeezle's house and she seemed kind of down." The peppermint girl recalled. "She mentioned something about how nobody cares."

"Sounds like my snow flake needs cheering up." Barry said to himself with worry in his voice.

Presley led him up the path a little bit. "I'll come with you. We can take my kart, the Mint Mobile." Just over the hill, the two OCs arrived a kart that looked a lot like Rancis's Kit Kart, only it was made of peppermints.

"Gee, sure was plot convenient of you to have this kart parked here." He said to himself as they hopped in and took off.

They arrived at the foot of Mt. Sundae where Adorabeezle's house was. The two racers hopped out and headed to where her garage door was open. They walked in to see her underneath her kart, doing maintenance on it.

"Happy Anniversairy Snow cone." Barry greeted his girlfriend happily. Presley was looking around the garage area while he was talking to Adorabeezle.

The winter racer pulled herself out from underneath the Ice Rocket and saw her boyfriend. "Hello Barry. You remembered, thank you." She said in a glum tone before pulling herself back under her kart to work more.

Barry could sense that something was wrong with her. It killed him to see her so upset, especially on a day like today that was supposed to be special. 'What's wrong Beez? This fanfiction is about your special day and you don't sound the least bit excited." He asked with concern.

She stopped wiggling back under her kart and let out a sigh before moving back out. "You would think after 16 years of racing I would be happy with being a Sugar Rush racer. But besides you, no one remembered my anniversary because I don't have as many wins as people like Vanellope or Taffyta, my fans are even starting to lose hope in me." She told him as tears started to form in her eyes. "I'm thinking of hanging up my helmet and not racing anymore."

"Aw don't cry Beezle, it can't be that bad." Presley peeked around one side of the kart trying to cheer her up.

Adorabeezle put her tools away and led the two OCs outside. "Maybe I need to show you two what the past couple days have been like for me." She mopped, motioning the two to get into Presley's kart.

* * *

When the tree of them reached the starting line, Barry could see that she was unfortunately telling the truth. Her fan podium of peppermint racers looked like it hadn't been sat in by anyone in a month. It was completely deserted. He never thought he would see the day where any npc fan would flat out not care if their designated racer was having a bad streak; they were programmed to always provide support.

Just then, Taffyta accompanied by Crumbelina and Gloyd walked past the three of them. Presley suddenly perked up when Gloyd stopped to chat. "EEEEEE, Gloydy it's so great to see you again I missed you so much." The peppermint racer squealed and ran up to hug him. Presley Peppermint was insanely crushing on Gloyd Orangeboar. Whenever she found him, she would follow him around like a puppy.

Gloyd chuckled nervously as she gave him one of those uncomfortably tight hugs. "Uugh, thanks Presley. But you've only stopped following me a little while ago." He wheezed to her as she released her vice grip hug, allowing him to breathe.

"That's right ladies and gents, two OC pairings for the price of one fanfic." Barry smiled, giving a thumbs up to the audience.

"What are you all doing here?" Taffyta scoffed, placing her signature lollipop into her mouth. "You know that only winners can hang out here, and they can't be accompanied by losers." She smirked arrogantly, focusing her gaze on Adorabeezle who was wishing she could disappear right now.

"What are you talking about Muttonfudge? We are all winners." Barry said, trying to reassure his girlfriend that she was indeed a good racer.

Crumbelina snorted back a laugh, like Barry had told the most hysterical joke she had heard. "Her? A winner? That's a laugh." Crumbelina breathed on the trophy she was holding and rubbed it with her sleeve to shine it. "She doesn't even have any fans that want to even root for her." The posh little devil pointed out.

Adorabeezle's face twisted up in sadness. "SEE WHAT I MEAN? I'M QUITTING!" She sobbed, throwing her helmet down on the ground. As she started to leave, Barry spotted some of her peppermint fans whom he had presumed heard the whole thing.

Barry had no choice but to stomp away from the now snickering girls. "Presley, I need you to go and try to calm Adorabeezle down. I'm gonna go and have a word with her fans." He told her sternly.

"Oh NO NO NO! I don't want to have to leave my little Pumpkin pie!" She went back to hugging him a bit too tightly again.

Gloyd worked his way out of her hug. "Don't Worry Peppermint. You'll see me again later during the roster race. I promise." He reassured her, reaching out his hand for her to shake. She shook his hand but was very surprised when she got a noticeable shock from the hand shake. "Gotcha'!" He laughed revealing a joy buzzer in his hand.

She was giggling at Gloyd's prank as she was dragged away from him. Barry handed her Adorabeezle's helmet and was told to go catch up with her while he talked to her fans. Little did Gloyd know, when Presley had hugged him, she had secretly placed a "Kick Me" sign on his back. As he left, Taffyta and Crumbelina saw this and grinned at each other. "Hey girls what are you do- OW OW!" Gloyd cried out as the girls started kicking him.

* * *

**A/N: Well that was chapter 1, I'll try to have chapter 2 up by tomorrow**  
**Presley Peppermint is owned by SwizzleMalarkeyFan**


	2. Trying to Help

**A/N: Hey guys, i'm back with chapter 2. But first, review responding time:**

**Bubblina Gumdrop: Ha Ha, I never thought to use that.**

**And now, the story.**

* * *

Adorabeezle sat on a gumdrop a little ways away from the starting line, sobbing her little eyes out with her face buried in her knees. She looked down suddenly to see her helmet at her feet, then up to see Presley Peppermint standing in front of her. "Leave me al-alone. Taff and C-crumbs are right, I'm a l-loser."

Presley knelt down beside the depressed racer. "You're not a loser, don't listen to them. Your peppermint fans do care about you." She tried to cheer her up.

"Then p-prove it, prove they c-c-care." She cried, her face turning red from crying so much.

"That's what we're going to do."

Both girls looked up to see Barry standing there; they wondered what exactly he meant. "You were right Snowflake, your fans have lost faith in you. Which is why we're going to remind them and the rest of the avatars how great you really are." Barry announced to Adorabeezle. This seemed to brighten her up. Her face went from completely depressed to uncontrollably happy in a few short seconds.

"Oh thank you Barry, we'll show Taffyta that I'm a good racer." She cheered throwing her arms around Barry, hugging him. Barry went to start walking back to Presley's kart when suddenly Adorabeezle hopped onto his back. "Can you give me a piggyback ride, pleeeease?" she pleaded to him.

"But the kart is only a few feet away." He said, regaining is balance from her suddenly jumping on him.

"But I want one." She made a pouting face to win him over. He gave in and lifted her up, carrying her to the Mint Mobile with her giggling happily the whole way.

The three of them arrived back at Adorabeezle's house and sat in her garage. They began to think of way to help her. "I could do some work on your kart, maybe something's busted and you don't realize it." Barry suggested, getting on his knees to check out her kart.

"Okay, that could be a good start." Adorabeezle said motioning him to go ahead. Barry checked underneath the Ice Rocket. A few moments later he pulled himself out, shaking his head.

"I think I figured out the problem. You need a more powerful engine. And I somehow figured that out by checking underneath the kart instead of the top where it's usually located." The blue racer smiled a little at the logic of the last part.

Presley spoke up then. "Well the Engine Ranch isn't too far from here. We could lasso a fresh one for the roster race this afternoon." She suggested.

"Yeah let's head there. I'm sure we'll find something." Adorabeezle smiled, her spirit already brightening up.

At the Engine Ranch, the three of them entered into the clearing where wild engines roamed freely. They looked through the groups of little engines until they found one that was especially quick and energetic to use for the Ice Rocket. Adorabeezle encouraged Presley and Barry to go and get it. They crept up behind it and lassoed it with a piece of taffy. Barry then hopped on top of it until it tired itself out. "Ha Ha Ha, didn't this exact thing happen to Rancis and Vanellope in the tie in book?" Barry asked out loud.

Back at Beez's house, the three of them had just put the finishing touches on the Ice rocket. Even initialing their names into the side, they spelt out PBA. "There! For Presley Barry and Adorabeezle." The winter racer announced happily.

Barry leaned back and checked the time."The roster race is going to be starting next paragraph. Why don't we go and show them how special you are to this game." He announced to the two girls. Adorabeezle hugged him as Presley cheered.

* * *

All of the racers were lined up at the starting line, ready to determine who the nine racers for tomorrow's roster would be. Adorabeezle had a bit more hope for herself in this race. "Come on little engine, I picked you just for this." She told herself. But then she looked over to her fan podium and sighed. None of her peppermint fans had bothered to show up again She turned away in sadness only to lock eyes with Taffyta who shot her a mean smirk.

Barry saw her face start to produce fresh tears, then at the empty podium and put two and two together. He hopped out of his kart and ran to grab the microphone at the grand popcorn stand. "Hey everybody, I don't want to get all mushy like those hurt/comfort fanfictions, but I would like dedicate this race to the best racer in Sugar Rush. So would her peppermint fans please come and cheer for her on this anniversaries race." Adorabeezle perked up when she heard the announcement.

Suddenly, All of Adorabeezle's fans came up to Barry, ready to support their racer. One of them grabs the mike from Barry's hand. "We're sorry for doubting you lately." It apologized as her other fans took the mike after it was finished.

"Yeah, you're a winner Winterpop."

"We love you Beezle."

Adorabeezle seem to smile a bit more at this and flipped her racing visor down. Barry thanks all of the fans as they took their normal seats to watch. The blue racer then hopped back into his kart, The Bubble Blaster, as the countdown started and the race got under way.

Adorabeezle didn't seem to be doing all that well for a good portion of the race. She only started to climb in the ranks when they reached Mt Sundae. She knew this part of the course like the back of her hand, easily overtaking Candlehead's Ice Screamer as well as Snowanna's Fro Cone. Just as she was about to move up to fourth place when suddenly something rammed into the back of her.

"Now Taffyta!" She heard someone call out behind her. Crumbelina had let Taffyta ride her turbulence to get a boost of speed and then ram the back of Adorabeezle's Ice Rocket, causing both of them to spin out as the Pink Lightining sped ahead of them. Even though she had sacrificed her place in the roster, Crumbelina knew it was worth it only because Taff had promised to treat her to lunch of she did this. Poor Adorabeezle couldn't regain control of her kart and slid right into a sherbet snow bank.

Barry saw the whole thing and his mirror and slammed on his acceleration in rage. "God fudge it all. Why does every story have to depict her as a generic Bulk and Skull bully?" he asked himself.

* * *

Adorabeezle ended up finishing in fourteenth out of the eighteen racers. She sighed, taking off her helmet, thinking that this was a sign that she shouldn't race again. Barry and Presley ran up to comfort her. "Oh snow flake, I'm so sorry that you just happened to be the racer that Crumbelina and Taffyta pulled that trick on.

"Smooth moves, you sure frost bite the dust back there." Taffyta laughed at her, holding a gold trophy that she had won. Adorabeezle felt like she could break down any minute. She tried to run past the bully, but Muttonfudge had other plans. She stuck out her foot and tripped Adorabeezle into a mud puddle, making her fall with a SPLAT.

All the other racers turned to see the commotion as Taffyta kept laughing at her. "Taffyta! I didn't agree to help you go this far. This is a bit harsh don't you think?" Crumbelina protested walking up to her.

"Oh shut up Crumbs. I got my win." She glared poison at her.

Adorabeezle felt Presley lift her out of the mud and made sure she was okay. "I just wanted to know I'm a special part of Sugar Rush on my anniversary. If that's how all of you feel about me, FINE!" She wailed at the others. They could all see how upset she was by the tears streaming down her face, smudging the mud. "I'm going to hang up my helmet forever. ADORABEEZLE WINTERPOP IS NO LONGER A RACER!" Beez yelled, followed by the sound of her helmet hitting the hard candy pavement.

She went to run away when she felt a hand tug on her jacket sleeve. It was Barry, her boyfriend. "Barry I love you with all of my heart, but we can't be together anymore, it's for the best. I'm going turbo to Injustice: Gods Among Us. They are always looking for DLC fighters." Barry let go of her sleeve from shock when he heard this. "Maybe Killer Frost can teach me a thing of two with ice. And if not…maybe one of the bad guys will put me out of my misery. Good…bye." She trailed off before she started to run for the entrance.

* * *

**A/N: Dun Dun DUN! How will everyone take this? Find out what happens next chapter.**


	3. Taffyt's Mega Punishment

**A/N: I'm back with chapter three, but not before replying to reviews:**

**Bubblina Gumdrop: I know. This chapter Barry's gonna teach her a lesson though.**

**SwizzleMalarkeyFan: Don't worry, hopefully they'll find Beez.**

* * *

Barry dropped to his knees, heartbroken. His dream girl had gone turbo because she had been convinced that she was not wanted. And on her anniversary none the less. "Now we'll never get fan art of us done by the fans." He sighed quietly to himself. "I even picked out a cute pairing name for us; Gumball Popsicle."

All of them stood there in silence before Presley spoke up. " Poor Beezle." She sighed, hugging Gloyd to comfort herself in this sad moment.

"I feel sorry for her." Gloyd kicked a cookie crumb rock.

"I kinda hoped she would make the roster." Swizzle said, feeling bad for forgetting about how special today was for her.

Taffyta however, just rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Crybaby Winterpop is no winner." She scoffed, sticking one of her lollipops into her mouth.

Presley suddenly turned and glared at her. If looks could kill, Taffyta would have dropped dead on the spot. "What is your problem with Barry's girlfriend? Did someone screw with your code again?" She asked her, clenching her fist in anger.

"Players only want to choose winners, and there is nothing special about her." Taffyta glared, knowing she was getting under Barry's skin. She started to walk away, feeling like she had made her point.

Something inside of Barry snapped just then. He wanted to hurt Taffyta, badly. Then he realized something. He was created with his wrist device, B.I.T, which could spawn any video game weapon he wanted. "_This would have been useful to use earlier. How could I forget one of my core character concepts_." He thought to himself in frustration. He shook his wrist once to turn it on, and before the A.I inside could greet him, he was already hitting buttons to get himself a weapon.

He pressed down on his wrist weapon and a blue aura enveloped him. It disappeared after a few seconds and a blue arm cannon appeared on his right arm. Barry pointed it at Taffyta, who was unaware of what he was doing. "Quick Boomerang!" Barry yelled out the name of his attack. The pink racer turned to see a flurry of small boomerangs fly her way. She stumbled backwards as the metal objects gave her several cuts all over her.

After they stopped flying by her, Taffyta looked up to see Barry running at her. "Charge Kick!" he yelled going into a slide. He collided with Taffyta, sending her into the air. Barry stopped his slide and turned and jumped in the air with her. "Top Spin!" was his next attack. He flew closer to the pink racer and started spinning around, hitting her a few times.

Taffyta landed on the ground followed by Barry who landed on top of her. He threw punches, kicks and knees until he was pulled off of her by Swizzle, Presley, and Gloyd. Vanellope pushed through her friends to see what the fighting was about. "What the fudge is going on here?" She turned her head to see Taffyta with cuts and bruises on her pick herself up off the ground, then at Barry struggling to break free of the other racer's hold. "Barry, explain to me what's going on right now."

Barry calmed down a bit and looked at Vanellope. "It's Adorabeezle, today was her anniversary. But she thought everybody didn't care because of her win streak not being as high as other racers. Even her fans stopped caring about her until today. Presley and I tried to help her improve her kart, and we even managed to make her fans see they had been not very nice to her lately. But Taffyta pulled a dirty trick to make sure she finished low in the ranks, then pushed her into a mud puddle." He finished, catching his breath after explaining the situation to her.

"Is it odd that this is my first appearance in the story and I'm a big part of Barry's character?" B.I.T spoke up from his owner's wrist device.

"And you were only trying to stand up for her." Vanellope realized. She then turned to Taffyta, who had her arms crossed and was waiting to explain her side of the story. "Is this true?" she asked. If it was, then Barry wasn't as guilty as he had originally looked.

"Vanellope, look at what he did to my racing outfit." Taffyta protested, trying to avoid the question. But Vanellope wasn't having that right now.

"Is this true Taffy?" She asked again more sternly this time.

The lollipop racer finally gave in. "Yes it is." Taffyta muttered in defeat. She went to try and defend herself, but the president cut her off right there.

"I don't want to hear it." She then turned to Barry. "Where is Adorabeezle right now?" Vanellope asked him with concern.

Barry suddenly swallowed hard. "She said she was going turbo to Injustice." He replied. Vanellope stared at him in horror. "It's a DC universe fighting game. I'm really scared of losing her because if she runs into a villain as strong as Black Adam or Doomsday, well doomsday is the right word to use I guess." Barry said unsure of what to do now.

Vanellope put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "We'll help you find her before it's too late."

Barry smiled at her. "Thanks Prez. I'm surprised you ignored the fact that I physically assaulted another racer, but first things first. I want you to apologize to me and Adorabeezle later." He said turning to Taffyta.

However, she just simply rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Yeah in your dreams, Bubblestein." she wasn't giving him an apology after what he did to her.

Vanellope glared back at her. "Fine, then whatever Barry decides to do with you, I'll turn a blind eye to." She said flatly. Since she took over as Ruler of Sugar Rush, Vanellope had made a big fuss about how any racer who bullied one another of whatever reason would be punished. The next thing Taffyta knew, she was tied up in a taffy rope and being dragged along the ground. "The rest of you stay here just in case she comes back." Vanellope instructed the rest of the racers.

Barry and Vanellope started heading toward the Sugar Rush exit, dragging Taffyta along with them, when Barry noticed that Presley wasn't following them. "Hey Presley, you're an OC. So doesn't that mean you're supposed to follow the plot just like me?"

Presley rubbed her arm nervously and looked at the ground. "I'm not really comfortable leaving my game. I've never really been outside Sugar Rush before." She confessed.

Gloyd stepped forward to join the group that was leaving. "I'm coming too. I should have helped you guys out when Taff and Crumbs were bullying Beezle earlier." He told them, wanting to redeem himself. When he suddenly felt someone grab him from behind. The group saw that it was Presley, wrapping her arms around Gloyd for dear life.

"No no no! If my pumpkin pie is going to risk himself, then I'm going as well, fear or not." Presley announced as the four of the plus Taffyta exited to Game Central Station. They hopped on the train and patiently waited for its arrival at the station.

The group walked through the crowded area, dragging Taffyta the whole way. Presley stayed close to Gloyd the entire time. Being outside her game for the first time was somewhat frightening for her. "I've made my decision. Taffyta, I'm giving you one last chance to apologize to me and Beez when we find her." Barry told her, looking up at one of the game signs.

"Make me." Taffyta spat out at him, struggling to stand up.

Barry just shrugged and started walking forward. "Very well then." He simply shrugged, turning to B.I.T as they walked. "Shall we do this the author's way B.I.T?"

The hologram suddenly appeared on his usual spot on his wrist weapon. "Visiting game which the author has a preference over rather than games you would usually see in an arcade, you bet."

* * *

*Inside Mega Man 3, Top Man's stage*

Taffyta was tied to a giant top that was spinning around faster and faster. Vanellope and Gloyd waited for it to stop to see if she was ready to give in yet. Presley was still clinging on to her love interest, and Barry was nodding his head to Top Man's stage theme.

As the giant top came to a slow stop, Vanellope walked up to a very queasy looking Taffyta who was recovering from her spin cycle. "Ready to say sorry, Muttonfudge? It's just two little words." Barry asked her, trying to show her how easy it was to make this stop. But she just simply stuck her tongue out at him. "Fine, your choice. Top Man, another five minutes please!" He called up to the robot master who was standing on top of it.

"With pleasure!" he called as started to spin around, making the giant top spin as well.

* * *

*Mega Man 9, Plug Man's stage*

Taffyta is in pit, trying to hop up onto a block. She finally managed to climb up onto the block only to have it disappear from underneath her. She groaned in frustration as she had to stand down there for about eight seconds before she tried to hop up onto it again. Knowing the block would disappear in a second, Taffyta quickly hopped to the next block. Thinking she had finally mastered the pattern, she made a leap to the next one, only to get hit on the head by a block that appeared above her, causing her to fall to the bottom of the pit again.

Her screams of frustration could be heard from above the pit by the other four racers, who were waiting to see if she was ready to give up. "Ahhh, the disappearing blocks. Making any Mage Man fan cringe since the 1987. Ready to say sorry, Taffyta?" Barry called down to her.

"FUDGE YOU!" Was all that could be heard from the pit below, as Taffyta tried once again to solve the block puzzle.

* * *

*Mega Man 2, Quick Man's stage*

Taffyta was now tied dangling above a pit, which she didn't understand was so threatening about. Then suddenly, Mega Man came running through and jumped down into the pit below her. But as he did, a large bright yellow beam shot out from the wall and closed the gap in the pit. "That laser is instakill you realize." Barry spoke up. She looked at him in confusion when a Mettaur that had been walking by was picked up by the blue racer and tossed into the laser, vaporizing in an instant.

Taffyta looked up at the four racers with a worried look on her face. She was now in real danger of dying outside her game. Barry hit a few buttons on B.I.T and the blue arm cannon appeared. "Rolling Cutter!" he cried as a circular blade came spinning towards her ropes. It just barley clipped the side of the rope before circling back to Barry. Taffyta gasped as the rope loosened, dangling her closer to the laser. She could tell that Vanellope wasn't doing anything to stop this, Presley was busy sticking to Gloyd who couldn't help but tap his foot to the beat of Quick Man's stage theme.

"Okay I take it back, I TAKE IT BACK!" She begged for mercy. "I'm sorry I made fun of Adorabeezle and I'll apologize to her as well! I've just been a bit jealous of you lately and when i noticed that Beez wasn't doing so well in the racer, I took revenge. Just please don't kill me!" Taffyta screamed.

"Thank you, that's all I needed to hear." Barry smiled at her, firing his Rolling Cutter once more. It sliced through her taffy ropes as she started falling to the laser. She screamed and closed her eyes, bracing herself for the worst. But when she opened them she was in front of her friends. Taffyta looked up to see that Quick Man had saved her. "Nice catch there. I actually didn't expect you to save her I mean I was just gonna let her fall." Barry laughed to himself. Quick Man just nodded before dashing off to fight Mega Man.

Barry used the Rolling Cutter one last time to slice apart Taffyta's bounds, freeing her. "Let this be a lesson to you Taffyta." Vanellope told her as they all started to exit the game.

They arrived in Game Central Station a few moments later. Before splitting off, Barry grabbed Taffyta and pushed her against the wall and punched her in the eye. "You need more character development in the Wreck-It Ralph sequel." He told her sternly before releasing her. Gloyd, Presley, and Vanellope seemed shocked at this sudden outburst when not moments ago, he accepted her apology.

"That was kinda random." Gloyd comment to Barry as they walked towards Injustice: Gods Among Us.

"I just needed to give her one last warning before the chapter ended. Like a cool one liner to end a part on." He explained to him. Barry had Vanellope and Taffyta go back to Sugar Rush in case Adorabeezle came back, while he, Gloyd and Presley went to injustice to search for her.


	4. Injustice For All

**A/N: A lot of you seemed to like that chapter because of Taffyta's punishment in the various Mega Man stages. We're moving to Injustice this chapter, but not before some review replies:**

**Bubblina Gumdrop: Both are pretty funny. I was originally planning on having her in Snake Man's stage, fighting one of those giant snakes**

**Sportsguy528: Thank you. Same reply as above.**

**SwizzleMalarkeyFan: Good point about Rancis. Taffyta got what she deserved to bullying Adorabeezle**

**Now for the next chapter, and WARNING: This is where the T rated stuff starts to come into play. So this chapter may be a bit darker then the rest of the story, but please enjoy regardless.**

* * *

Adorabeezle walked through the dark, night time streets of Gotham, wondering where she was or what she had gotten herself into. She couldn't play in a fighting game with meta humans and villains, she was only ten years old. She had just gotten upset and wanted to escape from those who made fun of her, escape from Taffyta, escape from Crumbelina, escape from most of Sugar Rush. But now that she had time to clear her head, Beez could see that this had not been well thought out.

She sat on the street curb by the strip club, putting her face in her knees. "What am I going to do?" She asked herself in despair as a train rattled by on the tracks above her. "I'm lost and upset and don't know what to do. Maybe I can find one of the game's heroes and ask them to help me." She suggested to herself trying to figure out what to do next.

Just then, Adorabeezle saw a car drive into the deserted street and park a little bit down from her current location. "_Maybe whoever is in that vehicle can help me_." She thought to herself with hope. She started to walk toward it but was greeted by a weird sight.

Inside of the car, there were two men. The passenger looked like a regular man; however the driver was a different story. He had green hair and his face was white; not white like skin tone, white like someone had bleached their entire face. He seemed to have a permanent smile plastered on his face thanks to what looked like red lip stick. He wore a purple suit, complete with an orange bow tie and a large flower sticking out of one side of it.

"Thanks for the ride. You're a funny guy." The driver thanked the passenger, who seem to not respond or even move from leaning against the window.

Adorabeezle gave a confused as to what was going on. "Now I wonder where my gang is?" He questioned to the passenger as if nothing was out of the ordinary. "True, they could be dead." The weird man continued as if the second man had responded normally. He seemed like he was having a conversation with himself; or an imaginary person.

Then it hit the winter racer; the passenger was dead. From inside the car, the green haired man gasped as if the corpse had said something offensive. "Law abiding!? Bite your tongue." He wagged his finger, scolding him. This man seemed insane. Then she remembered

The Joker.

Adorabeezle remembered him from when Barry made references to DC games. He was one villain to avoid at all cost. As he got out of the car, she ran to hide behind a nearby dumpster. If a psychopath like him found a Sugar Rush racer in a game like this, there was no telling what he'd do. She peeked out from behind the dumpster to see him walking in her direction. All Adorabeezle could do was hold her breath as he looked to see if anyone was there.

Suddenly, her foot hit a crinkled up pop can from the dumpster. Joker turned his attention towards the dumpster. "No need to be afraid. It's just your friendly neighborhood Joker." He laughed lightly. Adorabeezle felt her heart skip several beats as she slowly inched further along the metal trash can. Suddenly, her back hit something, but it wasn't metal. It felt like another set of legs. She the felt herself be picked up by the back of the racing jacket and carried out toward the Joker.

Adorabeezle looked up to see a woman who also had a white powdered face, except she had a black eye mask covering her eyes. One half of her hair was red while the other half was dyed green. Both sides were tied into pig tails half way down. She wore a revealing jester suit which was red on one side and black on the other. The bottom half had small bells on the end of it and the colors had swapped side. This look was completed by her set of black leather gloves and sharp leather boots.

"Looky what I found Mr. J." Harley Quinn smiled to her boss. The Joker took one look at the winter racer and his face widened with his trademark grin.

"I-I just got lost in this game! I was just looking for train back to GCS when I ran into you two. If you'll be kind enough to point me in the right direction, I'll be on my way." Adorabeezle stammered nervously as she tried to shake free of Harley's grip.

"Oh why must you rush? Why not come over, lay down for a while." The clown prince of crime said with mock concern. "After all… You have a headache." He finished with his evil smile returning to his face as he pulled out a crowbar from his jacket. Adorabeezle stared at him in horror, fighting back tears of fright. The empty street was filled with Jokers manic laughter.

From above the scene, someone had been watching them. He wore a cape and cowl with pointy ears.

* * *

The train kart heading in to Injustice rattled along the track as it moved. Barry sat on one side inside of one of the karts, while Gloyd sat adjacent to him. Presley was resting her head happily on the pumpkin racer's lap. All three of them were quiet for most of the trip until Barry pulled out a list of DLC characters that were scheduled to try out. He scanned the first six or so names for Adorabeezle.

-Metallo  
-Red Hood  
-Black Canary  
-Gorilla Grodd  
-Brainiac  
-Firestorm

As Barry scanned a bit more down as B.I.T's hologram appeared. "Look at all those DC names that probably half the audience is unfamiliar with." He said as he went over the list as well.

"If Beez isn't on this list, then she probably got lost somewhere in the game." Barry informed his two friends as Gloyd was looking out the window.

"Well isn't this game full of heroes like the Justice League?" Gloyd asked.

"If she runs into one of them, wouldn't she be safe?" Presley lifted her head slightly, joining in on the conversation.

Barry shook his head and checked out the window. "Maybe, but I'm not sure how likely of a chance she had with the amount of villains and regime heroes that joined Superman in this game. "

"Regime?" Gloyd asked, raising an eyebrow. "I thought Superman was a good guy."

"Right, I guess I should explain this game's story and everything. You might want to get comfortable." Barry warned as he scratched the back of his head. "The rest of this chapter is pretty much going to be me explaining like a bunch of things about this game's story and the DC universe, so just a heads up." He hinted at the reader that the rest of the page was just plot exposition.

The only thing that could be heard besides Barry's talking was the train rattling on the tracks outside as Gloyd leaned in to listen to the OC more. Presley opened her eyes from resting on Gloyd's legs. "In an alternate universe city of Metropolis, the Joker linked a nuke he got from Lex Luthor, Superman's enemy, to Lois Lane's, Supe's love interest, heart with her expecting her's and Superman's child. Joker then used Scarecrow's fear toxin, laced with kryptonite which is Supe's weakness, to make him think that Lois was Doomsday." Barry began to tell the story.

"Doomsday?" Presley questioned with a bit of fear in her voice. "He doesn't sound like a good guy."

"He's a monster from Superman's home world, krypton." Barry shook his head agreeing with her. "He's so powerful, he managed to kill Superman at one point in history." He told her about the monster. B.I.T suddenly popped up from Barry's wrist device and cleared his throat loudly. "Oh I'm sorry not killed, "Healing Coma" Barry corrected sarcastically, doing the finger quotations. He suddenly started to do a fake cough. "*cough*Cop-out *cough* " He covered up poorly.

After getting an odd look from Gloyd, Barry continued where he left off. "Anyway, Superman flew what he thought was one of his most powerful enemies out into space where Lois and the baby died of suffocation. And when Lois died, the bomb went off and Metropolis went bye-bye, killing millions in the process." Barry told them grimly.

Both of the racers gasped in horror at what he was telling them. "Superman, as a result, went off the deep end having lost his wife, his unborn child, his city, and everyone he protected in the span of a day; All because Batman doesn't make one acceptation to his rule and just gets rid of the Joker for good. He killed the Joker right in front of Batman, who was able to do nothing to stop him." The blue racer continued.

"Geez. I'm not sure how well I'd take it if I woke up and Sugar Rush and everyone in it were gone forever." Gloyd questioned as he took all this in. No one in Sugar Rush had lost that much in such a short time, so they could only imagine the grief the meta human must have been going through.

"From then on, Superman aligned all the heroes and a majority of the villains to create a regime to enforce peace and make sure the same level of destruction would never happen again." Barry concluded the story of Injustice.

Presley looked slightly confused. "But isn't stopping violence a good thing? Why is Superman considered the bad guy of the game?" She asked Barry.

Barry thought for a moment about that question. "He's being a dictator about it, enforcing said peace through violence. He and his band of regime meta humans killed anyone who didn't side with him or listen to reason." Barry answered her, turning his sights to outside.

"So that's why you're so afraid of Beez being in here. There are three times as many villains as there are heroes." Gloyd realized what Barry was trying to tell them. "Three times the chance she could run into someone who'd attack her rather than protect her."

Barry just nodded without really looking from his current view of the passing building outside. It became quiet inside the car after that. No one said a word until the train sign inside the car lit up, indicating that they would reach their destination shortly. The three of them hopped off of their seats, with Presley yawning from the short rest she had gotten on the way there. Barry led them onto the platform as the train doors opened. Presley held close to Gloyd for safety. "Well here we are, Gotham City." Barry announced to them somewhat plainly.

Presley could see, for one of the first times ever, uncertainty in the OC's eyes. It was a rare sight for the blue racer to be so quiet and possibly upset. "Don't be upset Barry. We'll find Beezle." She reassured, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Barry seemed to cheer up slightly at this. "You're right, we'll find her. We have to." He said more to himself.

* * *

**A/N: Darker then the rest, right? Don't worry though, the end of the first part of this chapter is about as dark as it gets. Adorabeezle isn't going to be involved in anything graphic. See what happens next time**


	5. The Last Laugh

**A/N: Well, here's the last chapter of the story. You guys actually didn't seem to mind the darker tone of the last chapter as much as I thought you would. but before the conclusion, Fan replys:**

**SwizzleMalarkeyFan: Of course she will, now that Barry's on the way**

**Bubblina Gumdrop: Heck yeah they do!**

* * *

Barry, Gloyd and Presley wandered through the streets of Gotham, looking for any sign or word of the winter themed racer or anyone who could help them. "Ahh now that this chapter has started, it's time to play the game of how many hardcore DC fans can we make hate us." Barry said to himself.

Presley handed out lollipop to the two boys who snaked on them as they walked. "So which direction do you think she could have gone in?" She asked, nervously looking around at the scenery,

"I got this covered guys." Barry reassured them, activating B.I.T. "B.I.T, which direction advances the plot?" He asked it.

After a moment calculating, B.I.T's hologram came up. "Just keep going down this street till the end of the block and turn right." He instructed him.

"Perfect. Let's move out." He instructed his friends.

* * *

Adorabeezle was sitting tied up before Joker and Harley where she had been caught. Part of her wanted to struggle, but after what this clown had threatened her with, she was afraid to. "Oh me oh my." Hummed the Joker out loud. "I always forget how quickly girl scout season come by. I forgot to get money out for my yearly snicker doodles." He chuckled.

"What are you two going to do with me?" Adorabeezle asked, looking up at them.

"Oh she's so cute. Can we keep her puddin'? Pleeease!" Harley asked giggling at the little racer.

Joker thought for a moment. "Hmmmm, I don't know. You know how I feel about pest in the lair. Maybe I'll send you to Superman's door step with a box of kryptonite thin mints." He smiled at the thought.

"I'm not a girl scout; I'm a Sugar Rush racer." Beezle protested to the two of them.

Harley suddenly heard something and looked behind her. "Uh oh." Was she could say as Joker and Adorabeezle turned to see Barry, Presley and Gloyd turn onto the street. The winter racer's face lit up when she saw her boyfriend.

Barry smiled when he saw Beezle but lost his smile he saw who she was with. "The Joker." He said to himself. "Gloyd, take Presley back to Sugar Rush." He ordered the pumpkin racer.

"But Barry, we want to help." Presley protested.

"No, with Joker's unpredictability, there's no telling what he'd do if you two were spectating." He told them. Gloyd nodded and Presley quickly ran to catch up with him as Barry got ready to fight. "Besides, that way I can be the hero of this story."

On the other side of the street, Joker turned his attention to the blue racer. "Back to the van Harley, mommy and daddy need to talk." He told her.

"But puddin'…" She began to protest. This earned her a back hand across the face.

"Go!" He told her more sternly. Quinn walked away, holding her bruised cheek. "No one likes a third wheel anyway." Joker muttered to himself.

The two began to walk towards each other. "More of you? I feel just ridiculous for forgetting to go to the bank this week." Joker chuckled at the sight of another small child. Barry began to make his way towards his girlfriend, but Joker waver for him to stop.

"Ah ah, not so fast. You see, I have a bus full of children hanging from a skyscraper in west Gotham." He began to explain what he meant. "A proximity detonator has been attached to your friend that if you enter within a certain vicinity of her, will snap the wire holding said children on said skyscraper. Now, the proximity detonator is on a timer itself. If no one enters the vicinity before it expires, then a bomb will go off, blowing up the bridge which a train full of elderly people is traveling on. I've calculated the trajectory of said destroyed bridge, and if my calculations are correct, then the train will fly off the rails into the Gotham City orphanage in lower east Gotham. Now if said orphans in said orphanage don't blow up this train with a detonator I gave them, then a bomb will go off in Gotham City library. Now, the library-"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Barry asked giving him an odd look. "I was just going to throw out my lollipop stick then come and fight you." He said, tossing the stick in the trash can.

Joker looked slightly to the left and noticed a Trash can. "Oh." He said, slightly disappointed.

"Plus I'm just stalling for that to happen." Barry pointed to behind the Joker. The clown turned to see Batman flying at him, feet first. However, Joker delivered a kick to the cape crusader, knocking him out of the air, just as he was about to make contact.

"Nya ha ha ha! Right in the belfry!" Joker cackled in victory.

"Oooooh, I guess saying that out loud was kind of stupid in hindsight." Barry winched at Batman getting kicked.

Batman struggled to get up. "Shut it, Cl-Ugh." He cried out holding his leg in pain.

"Awww, did you hurt your leg?" Joker asked in mock sympathy. He then pulled a knife out from his suit. "How about a broken neck to go with it?" He grinned evilly. Barry watched as Joker started beating Batman up.

"We're making Batman look like real pansy, aren't we?" B.I.T asked Barry, who started pressing button on B.I.T

"Yep, so that way, I can look more like the hero of this story than him." He explained, pressing down on B.I.T, making his arm cannon appear. He jumped in the air and took aim. "Chill Spike!" The Joker turned to see a blob of gel fly at him. It came into contact with his feet, freezing them to the ground. "Magic Card!" Barry followed up with three cards that shot out of the arm cannon, cutting the Joker's suit.

"Hey, that's my shtick." Joker muttered as he got himself unstuck from the ice. Barry was getting his arm cannon ready for another weapon when he noticed that the clown prince of crime aim his gun at Adorabeezle. "That little move just cost you your friend's life." He chuckled, as he pulled the trigger. But instead of a bullet, a flag with the word "BANG!" on it popped out. "Oh Damn. I really need to have Harley label these guns." He stopped laughing.

Suddenly, a puff of smoke erupted around the Joker. From behind him, Batman pulled out two tasers and shocked the Joker in the neck before kneeing him in the jaw. He followed up with a Batarang to the face before flipping out of the way as the Bat Mobile ran the Joker over.

Barry ran to untie Adorabeezle as he awed at what the dark knight had just done. "That was so cool! But what about your one rule?" He asked, thinking the Joker couldn't have possibly lived that.

"Didn't kill him." Batman told the blue racer nonchalantly. Barry finished untying his girlfriend who then proceeded to hug him.

"Oh yeah, he took his happy pill today." He said to himself, hinting at the fact that the reason everyone could live these cray attacks was a plot device pill which makes everyone who takes it more durable.

"Oh Gumball, I'm sorry I went Turbo, can you ever forgive me?" Adorabeezle asked Barry, and then she remembered what the Joker had threatened him with. "Wait, you came within the proximity thingy."

"Oh don't worry about it. I'm sure he was bluffing." He pulled her into a kiss. Suddenly a bus full of children was seen falling from the sky in the background. "Did you just hear something Snowflake?" Barry asked, pulling away from the kiss. He then shrugged and went back to kissing her.

Batman finished cuffing the Joker and went over and grabbed the two racers. He pulled out his bat grapnel and launched off. Back at the train station to GCS, he put them down as they went to get on. "Thanks for helping Bats." Adorabeezle said to him.

"It's best if you leave this game, neither of you are safe here with the amount of villains running around." The caped crusader told them. Adorabeezle nodded at him s they got on the train and left.

As the train pulled out, Beezle rested her head on Barry's shoulder, exhausted after what she had been through. "Batman vs. me, now that's a Fanfiction I want to see. The man who can pull anything he wants out of his belt, versus the racer who can pull any weapon he wants out of his bracelet." He said to himself as Adorabeezle rested.

* * *

*Back in Sugar Rush*

Barry is walking a blindfolded Adorabeezle up to the door of Vanellope's castle. "What exactly is going on Bubble gum?" Adorabeezle asked, confused where Barry was taking her.

"You'll see…" Barry told her, leading her in through the front door. "Okay you can take the blindfold off now. " He said, stopping Beezle. She took off her blindfold to be greeted by the sight of all the Sugar Rush racers and her peppermint fans smiling at her.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY ANNIVERSARY ADORABEEZLE!" They all cheered.

Adorabeezle starts crying tears of joy at what she was seeing. There were red, white and blue streamers and balloons hanging from the ceiling. "You guys really do care about me? Thank you all so much." She told the gang.

"Of course we care." Rancis reassured her happily.

Just then, Taffyta walked up to Adorabeezle. "Beezle, I'm so sorry for teasing you lately. You are a winner." She told the winter racer, offering her a hug. After a moment of consideration, Adorabeezle decided to forgive the pink girl, returning her hug. "You can have my trophy I won today, I don't deserve it. And to show everyone that I want to make up for how much of a stale lollipop I've been lately, I'm going to start going to Bad-Anon meetings." She informed everyone, handing her giant gold trophy to Adorabeezle, who took it happily.

"Who wants cake?" Gloyd called out to everyone, as he and Presley wheeled in a giant cake shaped like Adorabeezle's Ice Rocket. Everyone cheered as Presley lit the candle's on the cake and kissed Gloyd.

Barry took Adorabeezle's hands. "Happy anniversary Snow cone. Now blow out the candles" He told her, as fresh tears of joy formed in her eyes.

"Barry, let's do it together...because you've made me the happiest racer in all of Sugar Rush!" She told him with a smile. They both blew out the candles together as everybody cheered happily for them.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this little story I did. I'd like to give one last big thank you to SwizzleMalarkeyFan for helping me write this story and letting use her OC, Presley Peppermint, so go show her some love and check out her profile or whatever.**


End file.
